Musician
Musician is an achievement/trophy in Metro Last Light. Overview This achievement is awarded to the player for finding and playing all 17 musical instruments in the game. There are only four types - guitars, accordions, balalaikas (triangle shaped guitar) and pianos. There are a total of 17 musical instruments in the game throughout the levels. All 17 must be played in one playthrough, in level order. In other words, you cannot use level select to play ones you missed, unlike diary pages. Below is a complete list of all 17 instruments. Location Guide Sparta Guitar Location: In the level Sparta, when you awake from your dream, the guitar will be sitting on a chair in the room. Balalaika Location: Before your talk with Miller, play the Balalaika on the chair in the lounge. Facility Accordion Location: In the level Facility, during the first main area, where you see the soldier being brutalised by his allies. The accordion is on a stool by a table and some bunks. Bolshoi Balalaika Location: In the level Bolshoi, right at the start you will spot a man and woman talking on a bench. The instrument is right beside them on the ground. Guitar Location: In the section before reaching the marketplace, it is leaning against a chair; directly before the juggeler and the shadow artist. Balalaika Location: It is lying on the last market stall on the left, by the entrance to the theatre area. Balalaika Location: After watching the show, before sitting down to drink, it is on the floor just to the right of the table. Revolution Balalaika Location: In the level Revolution, head down the stairs and you will spot the instrument behind a desk where the note is located. Piano Location: After your battle with the enemies in the large area, pull the lever on the right and head through the large door. The piano is in the next room. Accordion Location: Open the single locker found inside the corridor. This is immediately before the door to the rail tunnel (at the end of the warehouse) but after crawling through the fan. Regina Accordion Location: In the level Regina, when you start driving Regina, stop at the first room on the left and at the back. Head up stairs to find the accordion. Undercity Balalaika Location: In the level Undercity, it is right in the room where you wake up. Contagion Guitar Location: In the level Contagion, a guitar is in the leftmost room of the ground-floor homes on the right as you enter the first burning section of the station. Guitar Location: Enter the market room on the left where the Red soldiers are tossing incendiary grenades into the shops and play the guitar behind the centre counter. Guitar Location: A guitar is sitting on an armchair at the very end of the first-floor carriage homes just before the jump to the otherside of the gate. Quarantine Guitar Location: In the level Quarantine, after entering the red door with Khan, you will see the guitar on the left against the wall. Note that this guitar is picked up by a Ranger, after their conversation, and will be unplayable, so play it first. The Dead City Piano Location: In the level The Dead City, after going underground, take the first exit to go back above ground and enter the building there. Category:Metro Last Light Category:Achievements